Inner Fangirl
by Dark Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakuno has a secret wish. Ryoma gets the girl...by kissing a guy! RyoSaku with implied RyoFuji. Actually a HET fic, but yaoi fans can enjoy too. Light and happy. Dedicated to o0xXxGaMe SeT aNd MaTcHxXx0o for being the 100th reviewer for Hit and Miss.


**Dark Nadeshiko**: Hey guys. Yeah, I know I've been neglecting my stories. I've been trying to force myself to write since I received my 100th review for **Hit and Miss**, but can't find the motivation for it. I'll try my best to continue Hit and Miss soon.

I came across this quote and immediately thought I had to use this. And what kind of PoT writer would I be without at least one piece of RyoSaku fluff lying around?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis (though if I did, Momo would be dead and Sakuno's little friend permanently locked in a closet) or the quote.

* * *

"_H-Hasunuma!" Bright red infused his cheeks, __"A-are you taking a b-bath now?" Mitsuo asked buttoning up his shirt, "I just got out."_

"_Oh," Hasunuma drooped, disappointed, "I was hoping we could take one together." He whispered seductively, his finger tracing a drop of water sliding down Mitsuo's chest._

"_M-m-maybe next time." Mitsuo pulled his shirt on quickly and rushing away, 'Damn! I can't even look him in the eye after that dream!' _

"_Hasunuma? I've never done this before!" He confessed, blushing madly._

"_That's alright, I'll be gentle, I promise." Hasunuma pulled him down onto the bed beside him, sliding both their shirts off._

* * *

"Sakuno!" An insistent voice spoke next to her ear, "Have you gotten to the part where Hasunuma kisses him to get rid of his hiccups yet?"

"Tomo-chan! Don't ruin it for me!" Sakuno looked up from her manga, "I'm still at the part where Mitsuo's remembering his dream." She blushed madly.

"Oohhh, that part's nice too, but it's too bad they don't go into detail." Tomoka sighed wistfully.

"That s-stuff is too…inappropriate!" Sakuno felt her ear burn, "I like it best when they just kiss."

"I know! They're both so good-looking!" Tomoka squealed, "Would it be wonderful if we had two handsome bishonen making out every so often at our school?"

"Yeah. We have plenty of handsome guys at our school though."

"Imagine, Tezuka-buchou with Fuji-sempai." Tomoka's eyes glazed over, "Or Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai!"

"Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka shrugged, "What? You can't deny that the Golden Pair has a yaoi suggestive undertone."

Sakuno giggled, "Kikumaru-sempai does like to glomp Oishi-sempai a lot."

"See!" Tomoka winked, "Now you're getting the hang of it!"

"How about Fuji-sempai with Ryoma-kun?"

Tomo's eyebrows rose, "But I thought you liked Ryoma-sama!"

"I do!" Sakuno insisted, "But Ryoma-kun is so cool, and handsome, and Fuji-sempai is mysterious and beautiful. I'd love to see them kiss, just once." She admitted quietly, flushing tomato red.

"You naughty naughty girl Sakuno!" Tomo giggled, "Come on, let's go pay for the manga so you can finish it at home."

* * *

Ryoma watched the two girls wander off to the cashier. He had heard their entire conversation from the next aisle over. Who would have guessed quiet little Ryuuzaki was actually a closet yaoi fan girl? Still…he and Fuji-sempai…he shuddered.

Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but the prince of tennis found Ryuuzaki Sakuno very cute, from her non existent sense of balance to her long impractical braids that were too long for tennis. He'd been scaring off all interested guys while he waited for the opportune moment to tell her.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno looked up from her book, "R-ryoma-kun?"

"Meet me by the maple trees out back after tennis practice today. At 5 o'clock." He demanded, and strode back to his seat.

"Huh?" Sakuno's intelligent reply was cut off as the sensei entered the room.

* * *

"Echizen? What did you want to talk about again?"

Ryoma mumbled incoherently, "What time is it?"

His companion glanced at their wrist watch, "Almost five, why?"

Ryoma glimpsed a pink bow and swishing braids out of the corner of his eye. "Mada mada dane," He grabbed the front of Fuji's shirt and fitted their lips together. He heard a soft gasp behind him. Satisfied, He released Fuji and glared, daring him to say anything.

"Saa…that was unexpected," Fuji straightened his shirt, "I never would have thought Echizen." His eyes flickered over Ryoma's shoulder, "But I understand."

"Hn." Ryoma grunted, "Listen, Fuji-sempai-"

"Don't worry; I don't think you're gay." Fuji smiled. He opened his eyes, crystalline blue irises gleamed, "If you were, you wouldn't be able to resist me." He smiled once more and turned away, "I'll tell Momo to eat by himself today for you. Ja!"

Ryoma watched him disappear around a corner, "You can come out now,"

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno's face burned, "What was that?"

"You said you wanted to see me and Fuji-sempai kiss right?" Ryoma stated, "So there you have it."

"You heard that!" She felt herself die a little inside.

"Yeah, pretty much." He frowned, "You know I'll never be able to undo that right? Now are you going to reward me for fulfilling your wish?"

"H-h-how do you want to be rewarded?"

"How about a kiss?" He suggested, pulling her close, "To neutralize Fuji-sempai's? And another one just because?"

"And a third one for the trouble I'll have to go through tomorrow?" He asked when they parted for air, "On second thought, you owe me a life time of kisses. Fuji-sempai will never let me forget as long as I live."

Sakuno kissed him shyly, "We'll see how that goes."

"Hm," Ryoma let her rest against him, her breath fanning his neck, "I seem to be doing a lot of kissing today."

"Ne Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked up with a mischievous look in her eyes, "While you're at it, would you mind kissing Tezuka-buchou next?"

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko**: What do you think? I wanted something that would appeal to het and yaoi readers, just to broaden the audience. I love characters that are arrogant, it makes them so confident in themselves that they end up saying the most self-centered, but hilarious things ever. Can anyone see the quote I've taken from Eerie Queerie?

**BTW** Mitsuo and Hasunuma are actual characters. The scence I wrote is actually a mix to two scenes in the first and second book, with fictional additions for my convenience.

I'm going to try to write a story for each of the C2s I'm in, so I'll be updating soon! Feel free to give me any ideas!

**Review please!!**


End file.
